This invention relates to a toothbrush structure.
As is known, a toothbrush comprises a handle of elongated shape, to one end whereof there are bristles attached.
For years the basic configuration of toothbrushes has remained the same, the only innovations introduced concerning the rounding of the bristle tips, the use of materials other than natural bristles for the brush proper (such as nylon, propylene monofilament, etc.) or of bristles obtained from horsehair, badger's hair, etc., and modifications concerning the shape and cut of the bristles themselves.
While short and long brushing head toothbrushes and toothbrushes with cuspidal or V-like bristles have all been produced, no modifications have been introduced heretofore which could change substantially the configuration of the typical toothbrush, which is yet to prove fully satisfactory for its intended function.
In fact, the traditional toothbrush is only capable of providing a fairly satisfactory brushing action on the front teeth, when moved vertically up and down. As regards the molar and premolar teeth, these cannot be brushed with vertical movements of the toothbrush, but only through horizontal or rotary movements thereof; thus, the toothbrush slides over the teeth, and food residues, and even more so the dental scale, cannot be correctly removed.
Moreover, a most serious drawback of traditional toothbrushes is that, owing to their configuration, they do not lend themselves to the brushing of the teeth inside, only a very limited area being reachable there and this at the expense of unnatural movements by the user.
Consequently, food residues can neither be fully removed from the outside of the molar and premolar teeth, nor removed from the tooth inside at all, the same being also true for scale.